


All Tied Up

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Old West, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Ezra get to have some fun with Chris when he is all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We loved Chris/Vin/Ezra so we named them our Ring of 3.

"Where's Chris?" Buck asked one of the would be bank robbers they had just captured.

"I'm sure you fellas should be smart enough to find him."

The leer on the guy's face was really starting to annoy Buck. He pulled the bank robber towards him and then slammed him against the wall, "Don't make me ask again."

"Alright, we left him in one of the storage sheds just outside of town."

Buck was ready to move, but Vin shook his head, "Me and Ez will go get him."

Buck nodded, "I'll help JD with the prisoners then."

"And I'll go help Nathan look after the guy you two shot," Josiah added looking at Ezra and Vin.

\---

"Well, look at this. It seems our illustrious leader has found himself in a predicament." Ezra smiled.

Chris was tied to a chair in the centre of the small shed. His hands were secured behind his back and each of his ankles were tied to a leg of the chair. His shirt had been torn indicating a struggle, and he was sweating slightly from trying to work the rope. "It's about time you got here, we have to get to the bank."

"No need to worry Mr Larabee, everything has been taken care of. In fact, I do believe Mr Tanner and myself deserve some amusement, after our heroic efforts." Ezra turned and winked at Vin who had just come through the door and was standing just behind him.

"Amusement? What the hell are you talkin' about. Just get me outta here."

"Come on Chris, loosen up," Vin said as he followed Ezra's lead and took off his gunbelt and tossed it onto the floor.

"You two are really startin' to annoy me. Grab your knife and cut the rope. What the hell are you doin', quit circling me like that. You look like a couple of grinning hyenas. For God's sake untie me, before I shoot you."

"Now, now you are in no position to be making threats." Ezra moved in straddling one of the Chris' legs, he ran a hand through Chris' hair tilting the man's head up and claimed Chris' lips as his own.

_What the hell did these guys think they were doing? They think they can take control. Well, I won't let them. They'll have to untie me if they want to have some fun._ As Chris was musing he started to respond to Ezra's kiss and opened his mouth to let him explore further. _Shit, what am I doing?_ Chris tried to move his head, but Ezra kept a firm hold. Finally he broke away and judging from the twinkle in his eyes, he had felt Chris' appreciation through his pants.

"Okay, that was very funny. Now let me go. This is not an idle threat, you guys are really in for it..." Chris groaned as Ezra slowly rubbed his leg up and down between Chris' legs. Ezra then began to lick and nip at the exposed flesh, wanting more he started tearing at what remained of the shirt, running his hands over Chris' chest down over his stomach muscles which were taught and slick with sweat. Chris started straining against the ropes. _All I want to do is hold him, why can't he just let my arms go._

Ezra noticed the muscles tighten. "Mr Larabee, you really should relax," he stated as he moved around behind Chris and started massaging his shoulders.

Vin, who up until now had been happy watching, decided to continue with what Ezra had started. He positioned himself between Chris' legs and knelt down. First sliding the belt off and then unbuttoning Chris' pants, Vin gently pulled them down as far as his bound legs would let them.

_This really wasn't fair._ Chris already knew his body was betraying him, but having it be so obvious to these two made him mad, especially seeing as all he seemed to be able to do was bitch about it. "This isn't fair. I'm undressed and you two are fully clothed."

He lifted his head to glare at Ezra and was quietened by a tongue finding its way down his throat. Chris almost forgot where Vin was until he took hold of Chris' erection. Ezra broke free of Chris when he shuddered with Vin's touch. Chris looked down to see Vin lean down closer and begin licking the tip of his shaft. Chris tried to move so that Vin would take him in further, but the ropes stopped any thrusting and Vin would just pull back everytime Chris tried. Ezra kept massaging Chris' shoulders occasionally kneading his way down Chris' back and then lightly letting his fingertips trail back up towards the muscles around the shoulders. Vin moved his mouth further down the hard shaft, but wouldn't take Chris into his mouth.

_This is torture, all I want to do is wind my fingers through Vin's hair and guide his movements, and with the other hand I'd grab Ezra and never let those lips break away again._ Chris tried to jerk his hips towards Vin once more.

"I told you to relax," Ezra admonished.

Chris tried to give each of his friends a glare, but his eyes were a little glazed and the affect was lost. "I just want to help, besides these ropes are starting to cut into my skin."

Vin stopped his ministrations, "Well if you quite tryin' to pull on them, you'd be fine."

"Look, I'm getting sick of this. Let me go and I'll show you what I want."

Vin grinned up at Ezra, "Well, if we ain't doin' it right, then I guess we'd better stop."

"WHAT!"

"I completely concur, Mr Tanner. Mr Larabee has not uttered one word of encouragement."

"No, wait a minute. Come back here. You can't just leave me like this."

Ezra cocked an eyebrow, "Although I must agree with one of his statements. You are definitely wearing too much attire."

"So are you."

Chris watched as Vin and Ezra slowly and teasingly undressed each other, a coat for a coat, a shirt for a shirt, pants for pants until they were completely naked. _Okay, well I can handle watching them take each other's clothes off. It's what I wanted anyway. Surely after they're done with that they'll get back over here and finish what they started. Won't they?_

But Ezra and Vin didn't seem to be able to get enough of each other. To Chris it seemed like their hands, lips and tongues were everywhere at once.

"God dammit, get over here now. You're all undressed, stop that and come to me. I don't like being ignored."

They were kissing each other with such passion that Chris was straining against the ropes just imagining what it would be like to have another taste. Chris had forgotten about the ropes cutting into his skin, the only pain he felt now was the throbbing in his groin.

_I know what they're doing. They're just trying to taunt me. Well, it won't work. They can do what they like, I don't have to watch._ Chris thought as he turned his head away. However, when he heard Vin's deep, husky growl, his eyes wandered back over to the scene in front of him just as Ezra took Vin in his mouth. He continued to stare as Vin started to thrust deeper into Ezra. Ezra, in turn, snaked his hand around to Vin's butt working the tip of his finger into his entrance while the other hand fondled the younger man's balls.

_Shit, shit, shit. I won't lose control. I won't give them the satisfaction. There must be something else I can concentrate on. The ropes, yeah that's it. I'll work my way out of these damn ropes._ Chris closed his eyes and focused on the ropes, but blocking out the moans of pleasure was impossible. "Would you two shut up. If I ever get out of these ropes, you're both fucked. Literally."

_All went quiet, maybe they are still listening to me._ Chris opened his eyes to the sight of Vin's mouth opening in ecstasy as Ezra swallowed everything he had to offer. _I was so close to that mouth._

"This is agony, please can't you just come over here."

Vin smiled at Ezra, got down on all fours and crawled to where Chris was, "What was that Cowboy?"

"Please," Chris whispered and then sighed as Vin finally took the pulsating meat into his mouth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the sensations Vin's sucking motions were causing. Suddenly Vin's throat opened allowing all of Chris in, Chris looked up just as Ezra entered Vin from behind. Ezra began driving in and out, slowly at first and then much faster and harder. Ezra's thrusting was causing Vin to move back and forth over Chris' erection, giving Chris the feeling of motion even though his hips were restrained. Vin felt Chris' cock stiffen and gripped his shaft with his hand, giving Chris one final suck as Chris shot hot cum down his throat. Chris was still panting when he heard Ezra let out a loud grunt, as the tension left his body. Chris smiled as Ezra and Vin collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap at his feet. _This wasn't so bad, Vin and Ezra had to do all the work._

After the two men had recovered they got up and began to get dressed. They were interrupted by Chris clearing his throat.

"Mr Larabee, do you recall your earlier comment regarding Mr Tanner and myself being fucked if you were released?"

"Sure do Ez, and I don't make idle threats."

Vin grinned at Ezra, "Did you see where I put my knife?"

THE END


End file.
